poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Loving Brother Teams
A Loving Brother Teams is the seventeenth episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot The Mario Bros. and the Toad Bros.: Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad and Yellow Toad will have their true Passion, Courage, Intelligence and Peace, they must work together to work their own potential. The Mario and Toad Bros.' Morning/Meeting up with Peach One day, the Mario and Toad Bros. were getting ready for their special morning. Then, Twilight Star Swirl, Ransik, and the others came to meet with Peach as she came up with an idea. Pinkie Pie's favorite surprise/Planning a special party for the bros. Then, Pinkie Pie begins to work on her favorite surprised. So, she started planning a special party for the bros. The Mario and Toad Bros. were surprised/A Mario and Toad Bros. Party Just as the Mario and Toad Bros. came to the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, they were surprised by Pinkie Pie as everyone threw a party for them. Bowser begins his next evil plan/Chairface Chippendale and his cronies joined in Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser begins his next evil plan as he sends Chairface Chippendale and his cronies to join in on his plot. Mario and Blue Toad explained about their potential/The brothers' love for each other Back at Canterlot City, Mario and Blue Toad explained about their potentiality as they shared the love for their own brothers and feel what their greatest potential really are. Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby got their Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands With that said, Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby some bestowed their very own Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands for them to use for the greater good to save their world. Becoming Floral Magicians for the first time/Florida congratulates them for it Then, they became the Floral Magicians for the first time. Florida on the other hand congratulates them for being the best magicians and she advice them to use their magic wisely. Making ready for the next mission/Enemies of the Tick are on the move Soon enough, Twilight, Star Swirl, and their friends make ready for the next mission Ransik and the other mentors send them. With criminals in the City, the Tick and his friends had to join in. Arriving at the City/The Tick and his friends showed them around their home Then, Twilight and her friends found themselves in the City where the Tick and his superhero friends live and protect. Soon, they showed them around as they patrol for any danger. The Doorman welcomes them to the Comic Club/Allowing Superheroes and Sidekicks When they arrived at the Comic Club, the Doorman welcomes them all to the club which now allows superheroes and sidekicks on account of Arthur who saved the club along with the Tick. Arthur told everyone about how he saved the Comic Club/Two events in one night Then, Arthur told everyone about how he saved the Comic Club along with the Tick from the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight during two events in one night. Professor Chromedome makes ready for the signal/The Mario and Toad Bros' hunch Soon enough, Professor Chromedome makes ready for the signal from Bowser. Meanwhile, the Mario and Toad Bros. begins to feel a hunch for no ordinary party at night. Trapping the Superheroes and Sidekicks inside/Making plans to save the club However, Bowser made the signal as the Koopa Minions trapped all the superheroes and sidekicks inside. So, Twilight and her friends make plans to save the Comic Club. The Harmony Force Rangers and heroes to the rescue/Trying to stop the villains Without any hesitation, The Harmony Force Rangers and heroes had to the rescue the rest of the superheroes and sidekicks at the club as they try to stop the villains one by one. Twilight, Mario, and Blue Toad's team effort/Stygian, Luigi and Yellow Toad joins So, Twilight, Mario, and Blue Toad begin their team effort. As for Stygian, Luigi and Yellow Toad, they did the exact same way the heroic way. The Four Sunny Bell Boys use Flower Magic/The Mario and Toad Bros. use power up forms Then, Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby used their Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands and became the Floral Magicians for their first time. As for the Mario and the Toad Bros., they used their power up forms with Fire Flower, Ice Flower, Propeller Mushroom, Penguin Suit, Double Cherry, Mini Mushroom, Goomba Shoe, Mega Mushroom, Power Star, Super Leaf, Boomerang Flower, Super Acorn and Super Bell. Putting a stop to the villains/Using Proto Clown to help Fluttershy Suddenly, the super villains started invading the City as the superheroes and their sidekicks try to stop them. So, Fluttershy got Proto Clown to stop them by beating the bad guys who laughs at him. Releasing the Koopa Giants/Unleashing the Dynamos and the Ultrazord Then, Dragunus and his lackeys released the Koopa Giants as Chairface and the other villains retreated. So, the rangers and heroes used their Dynamos and their Ultrazord. Chairface and his cronies retreated/Bowser swore his vow against the rangers As Chairface and his cronies retreated back the the Koopa Kingdom, Bowser swore his vow against the rangers. A Happy Reunion for the Mario and Toad Bros./Heroic Brother Teams Forever Back at the CPA Lab, it was a happy reunion for the Mario and Toad Bros.. And for that, Mario, Luigi, and Blue and Yellow Toad were rewarded for their Passion, Courage, Intelligence, and Peace. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Florida *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona *Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master" *Dr. Robert Bolton *Chedra Bodzak *Virgil Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia, Burpy and Blisstina *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc, Bill and Benny *Jankenman *Aikko *Guyan *Chokkin *Persian *Pechakucha *Ururun *Psyche *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Phil Palmfeather *The Mighty Ducks: Wildwing and Nosedive Flashblade, Mallory McMallard, Duke L'Orange, Tanya Vanderflock, Check "Grin" Hardwing, Canard Thunderbeak, Lucretia DeCoy and Falcone *Hunter, Colleen, Blitz, Exile, Shag, Muzzle, Sport and Greta *The Street Sharks: Ripster, Streex, Jab, Big Slammu, Moby Lick, Rox, Manta Man and El Swordo *Lena Mack *Bends *The Extreme Dinosaurs: T-Bone, Spike, Stegz, Bullzeye and Hardrock *Yuri *Ken *Ribbon *Bongo *Tap *Chris *Bobby *Chacha *Lucas *Jito *Maggie *Petros Xanatos *Halcyon Renard *Preston Vogel *Puck *Oberon *Titania *Princess Unikitty *Prince Puppycorn *Dr. Fox *Hawkodile *Richard *The Tick *Arthur *American Maid *Die Fledermaus *Sewer Urchin *Caped Crusading Chameleon *Big Shot *Human Bullet *Fire Me Boy *The Civic-Minded Five: Four-Legged Man, Captain Mucilage, Carpeted Man, Jungle Janet and Feral Boy *Plunger Man *Russian Beard *The Blowfish Avenger *Bi-Polar Bear *Captain Lemming *Mighty Agrippa *Jet Valkyrie *Fishboy *Éclair *Blitzen *Bud Frontier *Proto Clown *Uncle Creamy *Mr. Exciting *Gesundheit *Sarcastro *The Flying Squirrel *Baby Boomerangatuang *Teamo Supremo: Captain Crandall, Rope Girl and Skate Lad *Governor Kevin *The Chief *Mr. Paulson *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Doctor Drakken *Team Go: Hego, Shego, Mego and the Wego Twins *Mighty Max *Norman *Presley Carnovan *Ja-Kal *Rath *Armon *Nefer-Tina *Apep *Selina *Miele *King George *Queen Harmony *Plum *Bell T. *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *Petal T. *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile *Grace *Comet T. *Azalea *Princess Eclair *Princess Abigail *Princess Amena *Princess Octavia *Young Cricket *Princess Ciel *Prince Earl Mermaid Princesses The Human Sailor Scouts Sailor Scouts The Jewel Riders The Winx Team The Monkey Team Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Trixie *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Bright Mac and Pear Butter *Wallflower Blush *Firelight and Starpoint *Ken Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Ms. Keane *The Mayor of Townsville *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Mayor Blank *Dot *Carmelita Vatos *Dinosaur Neil *Crandall's mom *Jean *Amanda Carnovan *the Rainbow Citizens Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Powerpunk Girls: Berserk, Brat and Brute *The Rowdyrock Boys: Brusie, Bumblebee and Block *Masked Osodashi *Professor Dick *Dark Jankenman *The Fashionistas: Bianca and Barbarus Bikini *Manboy *Pack Rat *Silico *Allegro *Hope *White Kitty *Chelsea Holmes *Mr. Mime *Bro Sharks *Blue Genie *Unicorn Terminator *Four Unicorns of the Apocalypse: Jellycorn, Petercorn, Tanyacorn and Stanicorn *The Gnome *Jenmmica *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon *Wraith *General Parvo *The Groomer *Dr. Luther Paradigm *Slobster *Slash *Killamari *Repteel *Shrimp Louie *Tentakill *The Raptors: Bad Rap, Haxx and Spittor *Lord Kuruku *Master Frown *Brock *Chairface Chippendale *Professor Chromedome *Baron Violent *El Seed *The Bee Twins *The Breadmaster *Buttery Pat *Thrakkorzog *Mr. Mental *Pineapple Pokopo *The Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight *The Idea Men *Venus *Milo *The Terror *Stalingrad *Tunn-La *Human Ton and Handy *Angry Red Herring *Whirling Scottish Devil *Octo Paganini *The Eastern Bloc Robot Cowboy *The Swiss *Baron Blitz *The Birthday Bandit *Madame Snake *Mr. Large *Ernie the Hat, Mickey the Shirt, and Rosie the Purse *Laser Pirate *Dehydro *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *Señor Senior, Sr. *Señor Senior, Jr. *Professor Dementor *DNAmy *Scarab *Heka *Black Lady *Lady Kale Trivia *The Mario Bros.: Mario and Luigi found their happiness upon, Passion and Courage because they were good brothers and loved each other. *The Toad Bros.: Blue Toad and Yellow Toad found their caring upon, Intelligence and Peace because they were good brothers and loved each other. *Bongo, Tap, Ken and Bobby got their Mary Bell Tambourines and Flower Wands and becaming Floral Magicians for their first time. Transcript *A Loving Brother Teams (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225